


Feral

by AchillesTheseus



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad!Sabretooth, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mutant Reader, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Logan (X-Men), Reader-Insert, uncle logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesTheseus/pseuds/AchillesTheseus
Summary: An encounter with the brotherhood of mutants reveals your parentage, and suddenly Logan's an uncle.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men) & Reader, Victor Creed & Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an AU but it's based on the X-men cinematic universe. There will be comic references though. Sabretooth's description will remain vague so you can imagine him as you want. But I am a big fan of Liev Schreiber's portrayal of the character. The fic is a little self-indulgent.

You didn’t think your day could get any weirder than a man named Magneto telling you to come with him. Yet here you are, dangling in the air as someone named Juggernaut holds you by your ankle.

“Let me go!”

He sneers at you. “You’re just as annoying as Creed.”

“Careful, we don’t want to harm them,” Magneto warned. 

A woman with blue skin walked out from behind and draped herself on his arm. “Sabretooth won’t be too happy if he finds out you roughed them up.”

“Put them down.”

Juggernaut let you go, making you land on the ground. You got a head rush from being upside down and didn’t have time to recover before some metal shackles wrapped around you.

“Apologies for the rough first impressions,” Magneto told you. “But we must get going.”

“What do you want with me?” you asked. You had heard rumors of a mutant capable of moving metal. He went around with a group of other mutants that called themselves the brotherhood. They didn’t advocate for mutant equality though, they advocated for mutant supremacy.

“We are here to take you home (Y/N),” Magneto explained. “Somewhere you belong.”

“I don’t have a home.” You have been living on the streets for some time, much like a lot of mutants your age that could not hide among normal humans.

Magneto crouched to your level and looked down at your leather gloves. “May I?”

You didn’t even respond before he slipped them off, revealing your hands. Much like your canine teeth, your nails were long and sharp. You had tried to file them down a hundred times, but they always grew back. You could never hide them for long, and it made you stand out. That’s not a good thing these days.

“That is an impressive gift you have there,” Magneto told you. Nobody had ever referred to your mutation like that. It made you feel nice, but you remained suspicious. “I know of someone with a mutation like yours. He is eager to meet you.”

“Who?”

“Your father.”

Fighting back the urge to laugh you shook your head. “I don’t have a father.”

“Yes, you do. He is a brave warrior, and he has been searching for you since he found out you existed. I’m sure he’ll be pleased to have you by his side.”

A wave of conflicting emotions took over you. You grew up an orphan, not knowing of your parents. Yet here was this man telling you that you had a father and that he wanted to meet you. Not only that but supposedly he had a similar mutation to yours. “Why didn’t he come here himself?”

“Sabretooth had some business to take care of first, but I assure you he will be there when we get back.”

You thought about what was being offered and considered what you had to lose. If this Sabretooth was your father, perhaps you could finally have some family, and the brotherhood could provide protection. No more running around and stealing to get by, and no more sleeping in alleys and getting chased out of towns. 

“Okay, I’ll go with you.”

Magneto took off your restraints and helped you up. He put an arm around your shoulder and guided you. “You’ve made the right choice.”

As he led you away, you heard movement in the trees nearby. You quickly looked up and saw a man glaring down at the group.

“Is he with you?” you asked.

Magneto looked in that direction and cursed under his breath. “Wolverine...always a pleasure.”

Wolverine hopped down from the tree and sneered at Magneto. “What are you doing with that kid?”

Magneto pushed you behind him as his friends came to his side. “They are nothing of yours, Logan. We aren’t causing trouble; let us be this time.”

Juggernaut looked antsy to pummel Wolverine to the ground, but a gesture from Magneto held him off. You didn’t know what the conflict was about, but you preferred to stay back.

“I didn’t know babysitting was your day job,” Wolverine taunted.

“I’m merely escorting this young mutant somewhere safe. Isn’t that a cause we both believe in?”

“Nobody is safe around you.”

“You’re one to talk,” Mystique said.

Wolverine made eye contact with you from behind Magneto. “You don’t have to go with them, kid. We can take you somewhere safe.”

“We?” you asked.

One cue, clouds formed in the sky, and you heard distant thunder. Suddenly a woman with dark skin and white hair appeared from the sky. She landed next to Wolverine, and another man and woman came out from the trees. The man had a visor covering his eyes, and the woman had red hair.

You looked at the X symbol on their clothes and gasped. “X-men.”

Just like the brotherhood, you had heard rumors of the X-men. Mutants that used their abilities to help others despite not being accepted. They were still hated by a large number of humans.

“I knew Xavier would send his lackeys soon enough,” Magneto said bitterly.

“Leave the child be,” Storm told him. “You can’t keep manipulating mutants to join your cause.”

Magneto grinned as he stepped away from you. “It’s your choice (Y/N). Who do you want to go with?”

Everyone turned to look at you. You had a decision to make, but thankfully it had been made easy for you. “You said you would take me to my father.”

“And I will,” Magneto nodded before turning to the X-men. “They have made their choice. Who are you to tell them what to do?”

The X-men were disappointed by your choice, but it was Wolverine who wouldn’t accept letting Magneto go. “They can do what they want, but you aren’t getting off so easily. We have unfinished business.”

Amused, Magneto waved his hand, making Wolverine fly back. Juggernaut took his chance to charge forward, making Storm blast him with a bolt of lightning. Suddenly the two groups were fighting each other, forcing you to take cover behind a tree.

You were going to lay low, but your enhanced sense of smell caught a scent behind you. You turned and ducked as Wolverine tried to grab you.

“You’re making a mistake, bub,” he said. You looked down at his hands and saw his long metal claws. Unlike yours, his came out through his knuckles and looked painful.

You didn’t want trouble. Wolverine looked like he could skewer you with just one swipe of his hand, but your instincts were kicking in. Feeling threatened, your nails extended, and you bared your teeth at him. “Leave me alone!”

Wolverine looked taken aback for a second, but then he growled at you.

He lunged in your direction but you moved to the side. You managed to scratch at his arm, cutting through his clothes and skin. He hissed, but you could see his skin heal quickly. Now it was your turn to be surprised.

“Not bad, bub. But you’re going to have to do better than that.” Wolverine came at you again, forcing you to dodge and duck most of his attacks. 

Scared that he would cut you to pieces, you used your claws to climb up a tall tree. He looked up at you amused, before hitting the trunk. His claws sliced through the bark, making the tree creak and sway.

With one last hit, the tree came down. You hadn’t let go, so when it fell a large piece had splintered off, piercing you through the abdomen.

You groaned in pain as you looked down at your wound. The image of the wood going right through you made you nauseous. It hurt bad, but you couldn’t move with your legs trapped under a heavy branch.

Wolverine ran to your side, looking extremely guilty. “Why didn’t you jump off?!”

You whimpered as he moved the branch off of you. He tried to pick you up, but it just made you cry out.

Tears ran down your face as you struggled to breathe. “Get it out!”

“You’ll bleed out,” Wolverine reasoned.

“It won’t heal if you don’t take it out,” you manage to say.

Without warning, he pulled the large piece out of you and ignored the feeling of your claws digging into his arm. Once it was out, he noticed splinters in your wound, preventing you from healing.

The pain and blood loss made you lose consciousness, allowing Wolverine to pick you up bridal style. He quickly ran back to his team who were still fighting the brotherhood members.

The sight of Wolverine covered in your blood and holding your limp body caused many of them to stop. 

Angry, Magneto forced Wolverine to fall to his knees. “What have you done?!”

“It was an accident,” Wolverine said as he struggled not to drop you.

Jean quickly used her telekinesis to push Magneto, forcing him to turn his attention to her. “They’re hurt. The school isn’t that far, and it’s equipped to care for mutants. If you truly care, let us help them.”

Magneto gestured for his allies to fall back. Although Sabretooth wouldn’t be happy to learn his spawn is in the hands of the X-men, much less Wolverine, there wasn’t much they could do. He would have to convince him this was the smart choice.

“Take them, but this isn’t over,” Magneto said. “Tell Charles we will be back for them.”

Magneto turned and disappeared with his companions. This allowed Wolverine to move, and he rushed towards the blackbird with his team.


	2. chapter 2

You woke up in a state of panic. You didn’t know where you were and who were the people around you. 

Your instincts made you snarl at the woman bent over you and swipe your claws at her. You would have hurt her if someone hadn’t come up behind you and forced you back down.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” they said. You recognized Wolverine’s scent, but that didn’t calm you down. You remembered your encounter with him and that he was the reason behind your pain.

“I thought you knocked them out,” Wolverine asked the redhead.

“Their body must have absorbed the sedative. Sound familiar?” Jean responded.

You struggled against Wolverine’s hold, but he didn’t budge. Jean had to interfere. “The splinters in your wound won’t let your healing factor kick in. I’m just taking them out.”

You looked into her eyes and saw she was sincere. You stopped moving and allowed her to continue. The feeling of her tweezers stung, but it was manageable.

Once she was done, Jean observed how your wounds healed almost instantly. She glanced up at Logan who didn’t react physically, but she knew what he was thinking.

A healing factor in mutants wasn’t common but not extremely rare. It is extremely sought after, especially by those willing to experiment on them. Wolverine and Sabertooth were the most well-known, but the X-men had encountered a few others. Yours didn’t seem as strong but that could be accounted for the fact you were still young.

Logan let you go, and you pushed your shirt back down. The adults watched carefully as you sat up and retracted your claws.

“Thank you,” you told Jean. “And sorry for..freaking out.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Again she glanced at Logan who rolled his eyes. “Can you tell us your name?”

“(Y/N) (L/N),” you told her.

“Is there someone we can call for you (Y/N)?”

You looked down at your hands. “No, I don’t have anyone.”

“Well, we can-”

“Why were you going with Magneto?” Logan asked, cutting to the chase. Jean glared at him for his bluntness, but he wasn’t in the mood for tip-toeing around you.

“I’ve been living on the street, and he offered me a place to stay. Sorry, I wasn’t too keen on going with you after meeting you for five seconds,” you said bitterly. X-men or no X-men, Magneto had offered you a sweet deal, and you had agreed before Wolverine had jumped in.

Jean noticed you weren’t too fond of Logan, but who could blame you after he dropped a tree on you. She didn’t want you closing yourself off, so she retook control of the conversation. “You mentioned something about your father to Magneto. Can you tell us about him?”

“I don’t know anything about him,” you confessed. “Magneto said he would take me to him. He called him Sabretooth.”

The instant he heard the name Logan scowled and stomped out of the room. Jean didn’t bother to stop him, knowing he needed to cool down.

“I’m guessing they don’t get along,” you reasoned. 

Jean smiled at you sympathetically. “Sabretooth doesn’t have a good reputation around here...especially with Logan.”

You got off the examination table. “So...can I leave now?”

You weren’t keen on staying in a place they would judge you based on your parentage. You had enough of that with just being a mutant.

“We can’t just let you go (Y/N), but we’re not going to stop you from leaving either.” You looked at her confused, and she sighed. “Let me take you to someone who’ll explain.”

She led you out of the room and through the halls until you got upstairs. The basement looked like it was out of science fiction, but upstairs it looked like you were in an old mansion. Kids around your age passed you by carrying textbooks and backpacks.

You didn’t have the full school experience growing up. You dropped out around middle school, and most of your education came from outdated books you found in dumpsters. Although, you doubted other schools had people walking through walls and hanging off the ceiling.

“What is this place?” you asked.

“This is Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters,” Jean told you. “It’s where mutants like us can learn how to control their abilities.”

As you looked around, someone came running down the hall, bumping into you. Out of habit, you snapped at them. “Watch it!”

“No running down the halls, Bobby,” Jean said.

A boy your age looked at her sheepishly as he kept walking. “Sorry, Ms.Grey, I’m late for class.”

“Just be careful.”

Jean continued to lead you through the school until you made it to a study. Inside you saw a man in a wheelchair talking with Logan and two other people you had met before.

“Here they are professor,” Jean announced.

Everyone stared at you, except for Logan who turned away. You felt uncomfortable just standing there with no one saying anything.

“No need to be nervous,” you heard someone say. What was freaky was that nobody had opened their mouth, you had heard it in your head. 

“Who-”

The man in the wheelchair moved closer. “My name is Professor Charles Xavier. I am the headmaster of this school.”

Not seeing his mouth move, you were confused about how he was talking to you. The adults looked amused by your reaction; they were just as confused when they first met the professor.

“Mutants come in different forms and sizes,” the professor said out loud. “They are all welcomed here.”

The professor can read minds, that’s definitely not invasive.

Smiling, Xavier nodded. “The term you’re looking for is telepathy. And don’t worry, I understand boundaries.” Logan scoffed but was ignored by everyone.

Not wanting to go over the same thing again, you spoke up. “Listen, I don’t know what beef you have with Magneto, but I don’t want to get involved. He offered me help and I accepted. Can I go now?”

The others thought the professor would argue, but he simply nodded. “You’ve made your choice and we can’t force you to stay. I’ll have someone get you some supplies so you don’t leave empty-handed. Perhaps you would even like a meal before your departure?”

The last time you ate a warm meal was at a youth center, but that was because it was microwaved. Just the thought of a good meal made you hesitate, but your pride wouldn’t allow it. A pity meal wouldn’t make you crack. “Just the supplies...please.”

“As you wish.” Xavier turned to Logan. “Help them gather some things.”

“Can’t someone else do it?” you and Logan asked in unison.

Logan scowled at you, “I don’t have time to take care of Victor’s runt.”

You mirrored his expression. “And I don’t want to hang out with a man that pushed a tree on me.”

“You can’t hold that against me, you could have let go!”

“And you could have just left me alone!”

Scott couldn’t hold his laughter as he turned to the two women next to him. “I can see the family resemblance.”

Hearing him, you and Logan glared. You didn’t understand what he meant, but before you could ask, the professor cut in. “It seems to me that you owe (Y/N), Logan. The faster you get it done, the faster they can leave.”

Logan huffed as he walked out, making a vague gesture for you to follow. 

You kept your distance as you watched him get an empty backpack and fill it. He put in some extra clothes, a toothbrush, and some food bars. When he finished he led you to the front door.

“There you go.” He shoved the backpack in your arms without a care. “I put in some cash, that should make us even.”

You put the bag over your shoulder and looked up at him. “You’re an asshole, has anyone ever told you that?”

Logan couldn’t fight his amusement. “You’re not the first or the last, kid.”

You gave him a two-finger salute as you turned to the door, but he noticed your hesitation. 

“You don’t know where to go, do you? You don’t know how to find Magneto, much less Sabretooth”

Your pride kicked in again, making you keep walking. “I’m used to wandering.”

As the doors closed behind you, Logan fought back the urge to go after you. He used to wander too. 

Back when he didn’t have any memories, he would roam around from town to town looking for answers to questions he didn’t know. When Xavier took him in he got a purpose and a home. You were on a similar path, but yours had led you to Magneto. Logan dreaded thinking you would end up like your father.


	3. chapter 3

You grabbed the sweater Logan had packed for you and put it on. It was pouring rain right now, and you were freezing while sitting at a bus stop. You were hoping to catch a bus out of there, but there wouldn’t be any until tomorrow. 

You don’t know if you would run into the Brotherhood again. You just want to get to the city where you would have better luck finding shelter and food. The supplies the X-men gave you wouldn’t last long.

As you shivered in your wet clothes, you were blinded by some headlights. You shielded your eyes until a truck stopped next to you. 

The truck’s passenger side window rolled down, revealing Logan in the driver’s seat. You both stared at each other before he gestured for you to get in.

Desperate to get out of the rain, you hopped in. 

“For fifty bucks you get an hour,” you joke. Logan looked at you horrified, making you crack up. “I’m kidding, I’ve never done that.”

“You are a weird kid,” he murmured.

“This was some sort of reverse psychology, wasn’t it?” you asked him.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on, I’m not that stupid. The Professor let me go knowing I had nowhere to go just so that I would come crawling back.”

“That sounds like Charles.”

It was quiet for a moment before you asked something that was on your mind. “Why do you hate my dad?”

Logan scowled as he kept his eyes on the road. “We have a lot of history… I didn’t always hate him.”

“You were friends?”

“...yeah, but we went our separate ways. He didn’t like that, but I wasn’t okay with what he was doing.”

“Do you hate me too?”

Logan glanced at you. “You’re annoying as shit, kid. But I don’t hate you just because you're Victor’s kid. I don’t know you enough to feel any way towards you.”

“Even though I’m your (nephew/niece)?”

Logan’s foot slammed on the breaks making your face crash into the dashboard. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” you shout as you rub your aching face.

“Why weren’t you wearing your seatbelt?!” he shouted back.

“Why did you break like that?!”

After making sure you were okay he leaned back in his seat and sighed. “How did you know we’re related?”

“I know our mutations aren’t that different. And Scott made that comment about family resemblance.”

“Fucking Cyclops,” Logan muttered.

“So Uncle Logan-”

“Don’t. Don’t do that.”

Although you liked teasing him you were a little disappointed he didn’t admit it himself. Was the thought of being related to you that bad?

“Hey, forget it,” you quickly told him. “I was just playing-”

Noticing your change of tone, Logan sighed. “I’m not a role model, kid. I’m not the family you want.”

“I’m not asking you to be,” you said bitterly. “I don’t want a fucking role model. The only reason I wanted to see Victor was that- forget it. He’s probably just as big of an ass as you.”

You tried to open the door but Logan locked it. “Where are you planning to go?”

“Anywhere you aren’t. Now open the door!”

“Victor isn’t the fatherly type. Who knows what he’ll do once he gets his hands-”

“I get it!” you shout frustrated. “I get that he’s an awful person and that he might kill me on the spot, but I-”

Your claws dug into the palm of your hands as you clenched your fist. “When Magneto told me my dad was looking for me I got excited. I wanted to believe there was someone out there who wouldn’t turn me away and treat me like a burden. I’m sorry if wanting a family is inconvenient for you.”

Logan took in your words. You were a kid, no matter what you’ve been through you’re going to crave some sort of parental approval and affection. He doubted Victor could give it to you, but he wasn’t any better. “Charles and I aren’t going to stop you if you want to go find Victor, but until then you’re welcomed to stay at the school. Just until you find your way.”

You relaxed your hands, allowing them to heal. “You kind of stomped on my enthusiasm in finding him.”

“I’m sure he’ll come looking for you soon.” He didn’t like the idea of Sabretooth coming to the school, but he couldn’t let you out here on your own. “Until then you’re my responsibility, bub.”

“I drew the short straw on relatives, didn’t I?”

Logan let out a chuckle. “You and me both.”


	4. chapter 4

“Welcome back, (Y/N),” you heard a voice say in your head. You flinched as you followed Logan inside the school.

“That’s still creepy,” you say.

Knowing what you meant Logan grinned. “You get used to it.”

It was late, so the halls were empty as students were asleep. Logan got you a towel to dry off and led you back to Professor Xavier’s office.

Inside the professor was with Jean, Scott, Storm and a man covered in blue hair and wearing a suit.

“We didn’t expect you to be back so soon,” Xavier told.

“That’s bull-” Logan nudged your shoulder and sent you a warning glare. You rolled your eyes. “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

The professor had noticed your exchange and fought back a grin. “Thank you for reconsidering. Now we do have to talk about what your role will be around here.”

“My role?”

“Usually students around your age can qualify for the X-men training course, but I doubt you're interested. You also don’t have the academic qualifications.” You looked at him confused, but he just kept talking. “We may have to stick you in one of the lower courses.”

“Woah, wait. Nobody said anything about school. I dropped out years ago, I’m not exactly scholarly material.”

The man in the suit adjusted his glasses. “I don’t think you should limit yourself based on past experiences.”

“Lower classes?” Logan asked. “They’re too old for that.”

“They’ll fall behind in the regular courses.”

“Can’t you have someone tutor them?”

There was a silent exchange between everyone before Xavier spoke. “If (Y/N) is willing to make the effort then we can find them a tutor.”

Logan nudged you again, and you scowled. You just have to remember this is temporary. “Okay.”

“Storm, would you mind showing (Y/N) where they’ll be staying?” Xavier asked.

Storm led you out of the room. Logan gave you a nod and promised to check up on you.

With you gone the rest of the adults looked at Logan. 

“What?” he growled at them.

“I suppose your chat went better than we had hoped,” Xavier said smugly.

“The twerp is family whether I like it or not. So as long as they’re here, I’ll… watch over them or whatever.”

“Uncle Logan has a nice ring to it,” Scott teased.

“Who knew you had such a big soft spot,” Hank added.

Logan flipped them off before turning to the Professor. “I know we said we wouldn’t stop them, but do we have to let them go with Victor?”

“You’ve grown fond of them,” Jean told him.

He crossed his arms. “I just don’t want them getting corrupted by Victor or Magneto. The kid has had a tough life, they don’t need to deal with their shit too.”

“We can't prevent Sabretooth from making his parental claim, much less keep (Y/N) from him. It’s not our right unless they are in immediate danger.”

“Victor being Victor should be enough of an excuse.”

“We also can’t prevent (Y/N) from going to their father. By keeping them here we’re just delaying the inevitable.”

“Keeping them apart will also just cause resentment on (Y/N)’s part,” Hank reasoned as well. “They have to make their own choice.”

Nobody missed the disappointed look on Logan’s face.

“The important thing is that (Y/N) is here with us now,” Xavier said, pointing out the positive. “Make sure they understand they have options. That the school can be their home and that you are also their family.”

Logan nodded before stepping out.

“He’s taking this whole Uncle thing better than I thought,” Scott commented. 

“Really?” Jean asked.

“I didn’t expect him to step up to the role so fast.”

“You got to give Logan more credit,” Hank told him.

Jean turned to the professor and noticed he was troubled. “What is it, professor?”

“Despite my joy that Logan will take (Y/N) under his wing, I can’t help to wonder what Magneto wanted with them. Sabretooth is one of his strongest followers but not very loyal. I don’t think he offered to help find (Y/N) out of the goodness of his heart.”

“You think he had an ulterior motive.”

“I dread to imagine what that could be.”


	5. Chapter 5

You’ve only been here for a few days and news of who your father was had already come out.

People would avoid you in halls, afraid that they would invoke your father’s or uncle’s wrath. That didn’t stop the whispering, though. You could hear students talking about you in the halls as they glanced in your direction.

Annoyed, you would glare at anyone who would stare too long. It probably didn’t help your reputation, but you didn’t care. Your stay here was temporary.

Besides the halls, you didn’t get much interaction with the other students. Beast had volunteered to tutor you privately and would teach you in an unoccupied classroom. You wouldn’t talk much, but you did take in what he would teach.

With word spreading around the school about you, not only did kids avoid you, but you caught some unwanted attention.

“Hey, (L/N)!” You kept your head down as a blonde guy tried to catch your attention.

“Just leave them alone, John,” a girl with a white streak in her hair told him.

“I just want to talk to them, Rogue.” He put his hand on your shoulder and turned you around. “You’re related to Wolverine, right? Do you have metal claws too?”

You grabbed his hand and squeezed, making him flinch. “Touch me again and you’ll find out.”

You let him go, not wanting to waste your time. But as you turned away you felt something warm hit your back.

The people around you gasped as you slowly turned to see John holding a lighter. The fire he had thrown at you barely singed your clothes, but the smug look on his face infuriated you.

“My bad,” he told you.

You growled, and Bobby, the kid you had run into on your first day, got between the two of you. “No fighting in the halls, guys. You’re just going to get us all into trouble.”

“Maybe you should get out of my way then,” you warned him.

“Move aside, Drake,” John told him. “We’re just getting to know each other.”

You extended your claws and dragged them along the wall, leaving a deep mark. Intimidated, Bobby and other onlookers backed away from you. 

John lit his lighter and made the flames cover his hand. “What are you going to do, mini Wolverine?”

You snarled and lounged at him. You had moved faster than John expected, and you managed to tackle him to the ground. You dug your claws just enough to tear up his clothes, but he panicked and hit you in the face with his flames. You flinched as your skin blistered, but your healing factor kicked in fast.

“Is that all you got?” you told him.

John let out a laugh as he got up. “Not even close.”

He set a fire at your feet making you back off, but Bobby quickly extinguished it. He then froze John’s hands and your feet. You lunged at him too, but someone yanked you back by the collar. 

“What’s going on here?!” Logan barked. A bunch of students scattered out of there as more teachers came to help.

“Who was involved?” Jean asked. Various fingers pointed at you, John, Bobby, and Rogue. 

The adults led you all to the ‘detention’ room, where they made you sit away from each other. The whole time the four of you argued on why it wasn’t fair.

“I was just standing there,” Rogue said.

“And I was trying to stop them,” Bobby added.

Those two had decent arguments, but you and John just keep saying it was stupid.

“You caused a lot of damage,” Jean told all of you. “You’re lucky we’re not making you clean it up. Instead, your punishment will be to spend your lunch hour here for the next week.”

“That’s such bullshit,” you muttered.

Logan glared at you. “Don’t act stupid if you don’t want to deal with the consequences.”

You stood up abruptly, getting up in his face. “I didn’t start it. Sparky over there put his hands on me first. I don’t see how defending myself is stupid.”

He growled and clenched his fist. He wanted to scold you, but he listened to the rational voice in his head for once and backed off. “We’ll talk about this later.”

He left, followed by his colleagues. 

You sat back in your seat and crossed your arms. You were angry at Logan for getting mad instead of standing up for you. You were also angry that you were being punished for defending yourself.

As you sat there fuming, John moved his seat forward so that he was closer to you. “Logan looks like he’s a pain in the ass.”

“John-”

“I’m trying to make peace here, Rogue,” John told her. He then turned back to you, offering you a handshake. “We got off on the wrong foot.”

You scoffed as you ignored his hand. “You don’t say.”

“I think you can agree we’re even,” he pointed at his torn jacket.

“You had it coming,” you said with a smirk.

“No hard feelings then.”

You finally accept his handshake but squeeze his hand hard. “Do something like that again and I’ll tear your face off.”

He rubbed his aching hand when you let him go. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
